


PodfIDIC #3

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Garden Challenge, Community: podfIDIC, M/M, Seed Script, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfIDIC reworking of Seed Script #3 for the Audio Garden challenge of Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.In which Crowley muses about Aziraphale and their relationships while he waits for Aziraphale to return from their trials.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 3





	PodfIDIC #3

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.
> 
> It started as [PodfIDIC Seed Script #3](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2289.html#cutid1), and I added some extra stuff to it to flesh out the story.
> 
> It was then recorded for the Audio Garden challenge! I hope you enjoy it.

[Or Download from the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/podf-idic-3-final/PodfIDIC3_FINAL.mp3)

* * *

Crowley sat beside the brook in the park, still occupying Aziraphale’s corporation. As his nerves raced waiting for the Angel to return, he let his love for Aziraphale tumble through his mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, to tell the Angel he loved him, but he couldn't see a better choice.

He pulled a book out of the bag, a prop he had popped back to Soho to grab in the event anyone was still watching. He ran his fingers over the cover, the colours marbled and blistered from exposure to heat, but intact. It was one of the books from 1941, and while Crowley had remembered to protect it from exploding, he had failed to add an extra layer of protection to keep them from cooking in their bag from proximity to the flames. His feet were burning, his Angel had gotten himself into a right mess again, and he was trusting the bastard to keep them both from discorporating! He had a lot on his mind, alright!

Even Crowley could feel Love radiating in waves off this volume, though it didn’t seem to make this corporation’s skin itch in quite the same way his normally did. It’s why he had chosen this one off the shelf. It fell open to a much-read passage, and he tried to immerse himself in the familiar words, not that books of prophecy made for light reading.

However, he failed, and what-ifs kept running through his mind. What if Aziraphale was right, and safely dodging around whatever this was between them was the correct choice? What if Crowley's course of action was the best one, but there would still be dire consequences like spontaneous discorporation if they pushed things beyond the most casual of touches?

Why, in all of Aziraphale’s books of prophecy, was there nothing that predicted what to do here? Not even a cryptic hint from Agnes Nutter? Free will, he supposed.

Crowley closed the volume. No, he decided, telling them the truth was the best thing to do, and he was going to do it. They were on their own side now. He’d tell him, and then Aziraphale could decide what he wanted.

His head snapped up and he warmed as he sensed Aziraphale at the edge of his awareness. He tucked the book back in the bag and stood up primly, just as Aziraphale would. It was time to leave the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening. :)


End file.
